


Blue Gets Some Rest

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A short short about the time the Googles (and Bing) all decided their big brother Blue needed some TLC.





	Blue Gets Some Rest

Blue has been exhausted all week, and by the meeting Friday morning it’s become painfully obvious. Things have been hectic for him lately, the Jacksepticegos have all been staying in the house because of “complications” at their own.

Blue, of course, took it upon himself to handle everything in the house. All the way from sending out emails for people to cleaning up after one of Marvin’s magic shows. He only has small windows of time to charge before something new comes up and he’s off and running again.

The meeting ends, and Blue is headed off to help Edward with breakfast when Bing pulls him aside. At first he thinks Bing is only going to tell him something or ask for something, but he finds himself being forcefully escorted to the Googles’ lab.

They’re met in the lab by the other three Googles, and Blue suddenly feels he’s just been forced to an intervention. 

“You’re taking the day off.” Comes from Red, who’s apparently playing ring leader for the time being.  
“I cannot-”  
“You can. The four of us can just as well achieve what you can.” Green insists, and while it goes unspoken they all think back to the time Blue wasn’t around to argue about them working.  
“It is unnecessary. I am perfectly well and capable of continuing to work.” Blue tries, but his argument sounds a bit weak even to himself.

Bing surprises him by speaking next, and he sounds all-to-serious to be the Bing that Blue has grown accustomed to.  
“You are taking the day off, Blue, even if I have to manually shut you down to do it.”

The threat of not knowing at all if something’s gone wrong is enough to scare Blue into nodding his head.  
“But if something is to go wrong-”  
“We’ll let you help, but not until then.” Oliver cuts in, and Blue wishes they would let him finish speaking at least.

He settles down at his charging station, and learns they don’t trust him to stay put so they’ve set up guards to watch over him.  
Bing is there the longest, tending to Blue’s every little want and need. He feels spoiled, but he… Enjoys it. Oliver takes next shift, then Red, and then Green.

When the day finally ends and they all settle down for the night, Blue feels worlds better than he did that morning.

It’s nothing compared to how he feels coming online Saturday morning. It’s the first time he’s been completely charged in quite some time, and he feels incredible. Giddy almost.  
He doesn’t express it openly, but his brothers all seem to know anyways.

Blue never properly thanks them, but they seem to know he’s grateful.


End file.
